villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Don Lino
Don Edward Lino (or better known as Don Lino) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 9th full-length animated feature film, Shark Tale. He is the pompous leader of the Great White sharks, Luca's boss, and Lenny and Frankie's father. Edward wants Lenny and Frankie (whom he treats like his henchmen) to take over the business and run it together and is infuriated when Oscar gets in the way. In the end, he redeemed himself, after Oscar confesses that he is not a "Sharkslayer" and that it was an anchor that had killed Frankie. He then strongly urges Don Lino not to prejudge people before he knows them properly and to not make the mistake he made in prejudging his wealth, so Don Lino and Lenny reconcile. He was voiced by Robert De Niro, who also played Vito Corleone in The Godfather Part II, ''Travis Bickle in ''Taxi Driver, Jake LaMotta in Raging Bull, David "Noodles" Aaronson in Once Upon a Time in America, Al Capone in The Untouchables, Jimmy Conway in Goodfellas, Max Cady in Cape Fear, Dwight Hansen in This Boy's Life, Neil McCauley in Heat, Gil Renard in The Fan, Ace in Casino, and Louis Gara in Jackie Brown. Biography ''Shark Tale'' Don Lino is first seen feeding his piranhas in his home, which is a wreck of an old sunken Ocean Liner, and talking to Sykes to prepare his sons Lenny and Frankie to run the reef saying that "today is that day". Then he asks Luca to play the recorded radio and Luca fixed the record player, but it goes to the song "Baby Got Back (I Like Big Butts)." Lino and Sykes raise their eyebrows at Luca and he turns it off and he laughs and says to Lino, "Hey boss! Big butts!". Lino gets annoyed by this, but he and Sykes soon continue their conservation to have Sykes work for Lenny and Frankie. However, Sykes laughs at Lino and says that Frankie he understands, but Lenny can't be serious; however, Lino says that he is "dead serious" and said that it takes muscles to run things, he tells Sykes that his youngest son, Lenny "he's got the brains" and said that it's something special. When Sykes tells Lino that Lenny is no killer, Lino, frustrated, orders Sykes fired, as well and demands him to start paying him so nothing happens to the Whale Wash. Later at a restaurant, Lino questions Lenny over his gentle behavior and tells him that in order to succeed him as head of the Reef, his son has to be an aggressive shark like Frankie. Spotting live shrimp cocktail, Lino grabs one and insists that Lenny eats it. Lenny ultimately refuses and instead releases all the shrimp out the window. Furious and embarrassed, Lino orders Frankie to show Lenny the ropes and tells Lenny that he's "gonna learn how to be a Shark! Whether you like it or not." When he hears that Frankie was killed, and Lenny had gone missing Lino is devastated. During Frankie's funeral, Don Feinberg tells him about the Sharkslayer. Lino asks where he can find the Sharkslayer to which Feinberg responds "He's from the Southside Reef. That's all we could dig up." Lino nonetheless thanks Feinberg for his help. As Feinberg leaves, Lino vows revenge on finding out who the Sharkslayer is to avenge Frankie's death. Edward sends his mob to Southside to take down Oscar, but Oscar easily scares them off. Later, Lola informs him about Oscar's feelings for Angie, convincing him that Angie is the Sharkslayer's weakness. So she arranges Lino to kidnap Angie for Oscar's obedience. At the sitdown, Lino reveals Angie to Oscar tied up and gagged and threatens to eat her if he doesn't comply. Oscar insists he doesn't know Angie, but Lola quickly calls him out on his bluffing. Lino then growls to Oscar that "you're sharkslayin' days are over! And there ain't nothin' you can do about it. " In response, Oscar has Lenny (disguised as a dolphin) grab Angie and eat her on the spot (grabbing her in her mouth, but not swallowing), but Lenny begins choking and vomits Angie out. Lenny's disgust in fish causes Lino to recognize his youngest son. Lenny in defeat sheds his dolphin disguise. Lino, however, is embarrassed by the situation and accuses Lenny of "taking sides against the family". When Oscar tries to defend Lenny, Lino's sadness quickly turns to fury, and he begins to chase Oscar, snapping his jaws at him. As Oscar swims out of a porthole, Edward gets stuck. He growls "You're gonna regret the day you became the Sharkslayer!" Suddenly the shrimp (the one Lino tried to force Lenny to eat) Pops out of another porthole and gets his revenge on Lino by having his swarm attack Lino's face. But as Oscar swims off, Lino's rage keeps him going. Oscar leads Lino towards the Whale Wash. He pulls down a lever to trap him into a whale clasping device, only to discover that he trapped Lenny by mistake. Lino continues to chase Oscar. Eventually, Oscar subdues Lino by trapping him into another machine, leaving him face to face with Lenny. However, Oscar couldn't take a false reputation any longer, so he confessed that he lied about being a Sharkslayer and that Frankie was accidentally killed by an anchor. Upon hearing this, a confused Lino asks Lenny why he ran away in the first place, to which Lenny responded that he ran away because Lino wanted him to become like Frankie. Oscar gives Lino a speech of how everybody accepts Lenny because of his good behavior, even Oscar himself admits that he considers Lenny a good friend because of it, asking Lino why he can't do the same. Oscar also admits that he made a mistake prejudicing his wealth and tells Lino not to make the same mistake. Feeling remorseful for his own actions, Lino asks Oscar to free him. After Oscar does so, Lino reconciles with Lenny by apologizing for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. Lino thanks Oscar for straightening things out and agrees to form a peace between the reef and the mob, much to everyone's delight. In the end, Lino, Lenny, and their mob visit the Whale Wash. Sykes tries to give Lino a fin-shake telling him he has to snap his fin. Lino insists that he is snapping his fins. Sykes retorts "It's alright a lot of great whites can't do it yo!" Then Sykes keeps saying "yo! yo yo" repeatedly until Lino gets annoyed and threatens Sykes, "You say yo one more time, and I'm gonna yo you!" Sykes sheepishly apologizes for this. Personality Lino is cruel, vicious, aggressive, and bloodthirsty, and unlike his merciful, sympathetic, and compassionate son, Lenny, he has no qualms about killing. He is also extremely vengeful, unpleasant, and vituperative, so he tries to get revenge on Oscar for killing Frankie. However, when Oscar explained the true circumstances behind Frankie's death, Lino shows a sense of remorse as he sees that he started a feud against Oscar for nothing. With that in mind, Lino apologizes for his actions and became friends with Oscar, promising that neither he nor his sharks would attack the reef again. Though he is a fierce, quarrelsome, and short-tempered shark, Lino does show a softer and more caring side, and he was devastated by Frankie's death. Though he was fed up with Lenny's refusal to kill anything, Lino loved Lenny very much and by the end of the film, he finally accepts Lenny for who he was by saying, "I love you, son. no matter what you eat or how you dress.". Appearance Lino is a muscular and very strong great white with a mole on his right cheek, just like his voice actor, Robert De Niro. Lino has light blue eyes. Quotes Trivia *Lino's mole on his right cheek is similar to his voice actor, Robert DeNiro. *Lino is the second main antagonist of a Dreamworks Animation film to be reformed, right after The Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. *Lino's wife is only seen once (sobbing on his father's left shoulder during Frankie's funeral ceremony). Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gangsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Spouses Category:Oppressors Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Elderly Category:Thugs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Wealthy Category:Master of Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant